English and Elsker
by NuclearBunny
Summary: A kind of AU story about Loki being a teacher and Sigyn being his pupil. It also had crossovers with Batman c:
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loki and Sigyn from either Marvel or the Norse mythology. This tells the story of Loki Laufeyson as a teacher and ****_Estelle Sigyn_**** as his pupil.**

**Written for Mia~**

Estelle Sigyn walked down the partially empty hallway to her English class. She had been off ill all the previous week with the flu and hating to miss her favourite lesson she had come back in even whilst knowing she was still ill. The young girl had long blonde hair that ran down to her waist, tainted with the remnant colours of the auburn hair dye she had turned it briefly in the summer holiday. It was tightly pulled into a French twist on the back of her head, she needed glasses but only for reading, they hung from the collar of her shirt. It was the only way she really passed the time, she was a bit of a nerd. She fangirled over her Sherlock, Lord of the Rings and Supernatural dvd's at the weekend on her own.

She wore a black and white baseball top with the character "Holden Caulfield's" red dear hunter hat, making reference to one of her favourite novels "Catcher In The Rye". She wore black shorts, black knee high socks and her Batman DC Converses. She had her brown & black satchel slung over her back, a well-thumbed copy of "The Bell Jar" in her left hand and a purple iPod Nano in her right listening to "Her Words Destroyed my Planet" by Motion City Soundtrack.

She was worried about being the first one in her English class. She had not been there the first week so had not met the new English & Drama teacher like everyone else had. Even so that she had taken her "Clockwork Orange" hairclip from her hair and her custom made Doc Holliday badge from the chest of her shirt, to impress the new teacher and hope he didn't think she was a nerd like everyone else. From the rumours she had heard, she didn't know where to place her new teacher. People had told her Mr Laufeyson was on the eccentric side and was also strict but also had passion in his teaching. She hovered outside the door waiting for her friend to turn up.

Once Harleen had turned up Estelle felt a bit more comfortable, and they journeyed inside together. She went and sat in her normal seat next to Harleen at the front, not noticing the man standing there, but he had noticed her and called her out. "Excuse Me? How dare you enter my classroom without making yourself known to me and sitting wherever you please with no consideration to my plan?" the tall man snapped. He wore a smart black suit with a silk white shirt and green scarf hung around his neck. His shoulder length coal black hair was scraped back behind his ears with a gel of some kind, he held in his hand a piece of chalk as he had finished writing "Of Mice and Men" on the blackboard. Estelle resisted the urge to sigh and roll her eyes, knowing it would make the situation worse. Before she had a chance to reply to his comment, Harleen replied for her. "Mr Laufeyson, Estelle is the girl who was absent last week." Before he had a chance to say anything the rest of the class started filing in, He knew that no-one sat in that seat anyway so didn't bring it up again.

Half an hour of the lesson had gone by and Estelle started to relax again, she needn't worry about the lesson as she had already prior read the book so the work was pretty simple, plus the amount of time they had spent preparing for it before the holidays had exhausted her. She had already learnt that Mr Laufeyson was strict In class, someone had decided to speak when he was and he forcibly threw the piece of chalk he had to hand across the room and hit him with it. The class was left in stunned silence and he hadn't spoke until now. "You need to return to my class at the end of period five so that I may give you extra work that you missed out on last week Elle" before he had chance to continue Estelle interrupted him. "Please do not shorten my name Sir" blushing suddenly when she realised what she had done. He lent onto his desk, looking at her with cold eyes. "Perhaps the meeting may take longer." The bell rang and the class stood up, he waved a hand at them dismissively, "You may leave". Estelle left looking at her feet.

Estelle had sat through the rest of her lessons in shame, not once had she had a detention and now, with one lesson with her new teacher and she had one. For once she detested a teacher of her favourite lesson. At the end of mathematics, Harleen hugged her tightly. "Don't worry pumpkin he wont be too fierce on you, just sit down, keep your mouth shut, don't be stubborn and take it" she grinned at her and squeezed her shoulder. Estelle smiled back at her childhood friend thankful she had her and made her way back to her period three class.

When she got there she realised the door was open and could slightly see her teacher through it, she knocked on the door. Mr Owen, her previous teacher would just let them simply walk in. She heard him call out enter and she did so, sitting in her seat, letting her back slide to the floor, placing her journal on the desk and rested her hands on her desk top, from where she was sitting she could faintly see Harleen leaving the school gate, recognising the sun reflecting of her bright red hair. Estelle was snapped back into recognition when she could hear him talking, looking over his shoulder at her. "I don't not like people interrupting me when I'm trying to talk Elle" he smirked, noticing her hands clench into balls. "It undermines and embarrasses me" he continued, making his way over to where she was sitting, leaning down slightly so his face was just inches from hers, his green eyes burning into her brown ones. The closeness of his proximity made her uncomfortable and he knew it, he could see the shine of embarrassment on her cheeks. He looked down at her journal and saw stills from the films "The Birds" and "Psycho" stuck on the front. Noting them he asked her. "Are you a fan of Hitchcock?" she noticed his features warm a bit and stopped blushing. "Um yeah...I loved his work but not him personally, he was a bit of a creep".

She saw him about to say something but they were interrupted by the sound of a large horn coming from the teacher car park, Estelle rose and went to the window with Mr Laufeyson, spotting a large man standing in front of a black car, that she couldn't describe as she had no knowledge of cars herself, wearing a similar suit to Mr Laufeyson, only he made it look more casual, she saw he was wearing black Ray Bans and he had blonde hair the same length as her teacher only he had his in a pony. The guy saw them watching them and gave them a cheery wave.

Estelle looked back to her teacher and saw he gave an expression that he wanted to slam his head against the desk. He walked to his desk moving papers into his briefcase and wrapping his green scarf around his neck, he turned to face Estelle as if he had suddenly remembered she was there again. He gave her handful of papers. "I want these completed and handed in for next lesson" he told her and before letting her comment he ushered her out of the door so he could lock it and then stalked down the corridor to the front entrance, leaving Estelle just standing there.

**In case some of guys read the original of this chapter, Harleen was called "Eloise". I chose to change her name so that the character can relate more when The Jokers ****_AU_**** character is brought onto the scene.**


	2. Chapter 2

Estelle had finally made it home, and wasn't surprised to find no-one in. She had un-locked and then locked the door once entering. She stripped off her clothes until she was completely in her underwear, leaving her wet clothes on the radiator to dry. She had been caught in a fierce rain storm on the way home and she swore she had seen Mr Laufeyson drive past her, his smug knowing face peering from the window.

Estelle made her way upstairs, grabbing a towel from the bathroom and then went to her room. You could tell it belonged to her. On one wall there was a double bed, sided by two blue wardrobes, a massive bookshelf was stuck the wall space above her bed crammed to breaking point with all her favourite books. Though she was shy to admit it, her bed was still littered with the teddies from her childhood. She grabbed the nightdress that was hid under her pillow and pulled it over her head. The wall adjoining that supported a small window and a desk. The window contained little knick-knacks, a V for Vendetta mask (the graphic novel that it came with was safely tucked under her bed), some small trinkets given to her by her parents from their around-the-world business trips, and a small Frankenstein's monster bobble head. The wall space above the bed was decorated with many posters of the band 'My Chemical Romance' but also pictures of her and her family, her and Harleen, her dog Nanook and tickets from cinema showings and musicals. On the desk contained her stereo with IPod dock, an alarm clock, a model of the X-Man Nightcrawler and various bits of jewellery.

The biggest wall was also covered in various music, historical, English & film posters. Estelle plugged her IPod onto her dock and was just reaching into her underwear drawer to retrieve her diary when she heard the door open, running down the stairs she saw her parents standing in the hallway, surprisingly early for once, and her elder brother Zachary throwing his bag into the under stairs cupboard, probably late from detention as per normal. He went to lounge on the sofa and her mother kissed her on the cheek. "Would you be able to serve us tea tonight mon cher?" her mother asked her, Estelle choked on the heavy perfume she wore. Her father continued the sentence. "We need to pack for going away." She saw Zachary sit up and sighed. "Where are you going this time?". She saw her father glare at him. Her father and Zachary didn't have a very close relationship. He turned back to his daughter. "We need to go back to Oslo, your grandmother is ill again." Estelle's heart sank, she loved her Grandma dearly and it hurt her to know that she couldn't journey there, and that the only reason that they would be going was if she was seriously ill. Before her parents could say another word she dashed upstairs and threw herself onto the bed, crying into her pillow.

She drifted asleep for some time, only stirring when her mother and father entered the room, she assumed that they would be stopping for something to eat on the way and they assumed that she was fast asleep. They didn't bother to wake her as they thought that she was used to them going away often and didn't worry about it. They kissed her head and said their goodbyes and then they were gone.

A short while later she heard Zachary knock on the door and she murmured for him to come in. He opened the door partially and she saw that he was dressed ready to go out and had a packed bag slung onto his shoulder. "They're gone until Monday so I'm spending the weekend at Lindsey's" he didn't wait for her response, no-one ever did. "I'm sure you can be alright on your own but I've put her number on the fridge and if you don't want to be alone you can either come over or ask Harleen to stay over." he tried to attempt a smile but soon left her too it, closing the door behind him, and left through the front door, locking it behind him.

Estelle could feel a migraine coming on and so rummaged through her drawer for some aspirin and took some. She pulled her pillow over her head and slept until morning.


End file.
